In general, a conventionally configured rifle is a firearm with its action positioned in front of and/or above the trigger group and a “bullpup” is a firearm with its action positioned behind the trigger group. Both are designed to be fired from the shoulder and include a rifled barrel.
A bullpup will have a shorter overall length when compared to a conventionally configured rifle having a barrel of the same length. The shorter overall length of a bullpup offers improved maneuverability in confined spaces while retaining the benefits of a longer barrel, namely enhanced external and terminal ballistics.
While the action of a bullpup is moved rearward relative to the buttstock, the position of the trigger actuated by a finger of the user stays relatively the same. This requires a new mechanism to place this forward trigger into operational communication with the fire control group positioned adjacent the action of the firearm.
In certain instances, an end user of a conventionally configured rifle may desire to alter the appearance and functionally of their rifle into that of a bullpup. This may be done to improve ergonomics, reduce weight, and reduce overall length without compromising ballistic performance. Such a modification would be particularly desirable if it required minimal expertise and mechanical skill.
Conventionally configured rifles generally have better trigger mechanisms because they are located adjacent the action and do not rely on a trigger linkage to connect a forward trigger to a sear mechanism located adjacent the action. Also, due to the position of the action, a left-handed user can typically use a rifle having an ejection port on the right side without fear of being struck in the face by spent casings. For these and other reasons, some end users prefer a conventionally configured rifle.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the firearm chassis system disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a firearm chassis system configured to convert the barreled action of a rifle into a conventionally configured rifle or a bullpup, based on the needs of the user, that the present invention is primarily directed. Also provided is a mechanism to position a secondary (or auxiliary) trigger forward of the action in order to complete the bullpup conversion.